


Sex Amnesia

by CraftKookies



Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: F/M, Sex amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Mick Mars has a girlfriend, problem is she doesn’t remember that.





	1. Chapter 1

Mick and (Y/N) were that couple.

Whatever couple that crossed your mind when you heard the term “that couple” that was the kind they were.

The miss matched couple, the always fighting couple, the fucking adorable couple, the meant to be couple, the couple you looked up to and even the how are they even together couple.

Mostly though, they were the overly sexual couple.

Honestly the three younger members of Motley Crue missed the days when they first formed the band, before Mick had met (Y/N) while he was out on a beer run.

The guitarist was so much easier to understand, he was a grouchy old man who drank to ease the pain of his bone disease and that was all. 

He loved only three things; music, vodka, and sleep.

Then one random day he casually brings a girl to one of their parties, and while the party didn’t actually pause the band certainly did.

(Y/N) made them all see sides of Mick they didn’t know even existed, they learned more about him.

Like he couldn’t fucking dance but he would try for her when she looked at him right, he also really seemed to like keeping her in his lap during their parties. The two of them always seemed to be in their own world, where they could flirt, argue, laugh, just sit in silence, or whatever else they wanted to do together.

The most shocking thing that Motley Crue learned about Mick Mars was that he had one hell of a sex drive.

Even Vince had to give the old man props after he had come out of his room after what sounded like five back to back rounds of sex, and it was only two in the afternoon.

‘Looks like all that respecting the females of our species left someone all pent up.’ Nikki teased as Mick took his seat at the table.

‘Shut up...its not me.’ Mick said as he looked back at his closed bedroom door, hearing the shower running.

Mick looked back at his rug monkey bandmates.

‘She is gonna fucking kill me.’ he sighed as he took Tommy’s plate of bacon and eggs from him.

‘Hey!’ the drummer complained.

‘I haven’t eaten since round two...yesterday. That woman hardly lets me have a moment to even take my damn pills yet alone fucking eat. I will eat this and you will shut up do you hear me?’ Mick said warningly.

Tommy could only throw up his hands in defense, he was always more afraid of the guitarist than the others since he was the youngest and Mick didn’t like youth.

‘Is she really that active? Because if you need any hel-’

Before Vince could finish Mick had reached across the table, taken a handful of his blond hair and slammed his face into the table.

Nikki and Tommy chuckled as Vince held his face.

‘Anyone else want to make any Goddamn offers?’ the old man asked looking at the others.

‘Nope, I’m good, you and (Y/N) look so good together...rather not get in the middle.’ Nikki grinned.

‘Same.’ Tommy agreed.

‘Mick!’ (Y/N) yelled from inside.

‘Shit.’ Mick mumbled shoving more food in his mouth before he stood up and went back into his room and closed the door.

Nikki let out a chuckle as he handed Vince a towel for bloody nose.

‘Thanks. Jesus man, you’d think getting some would make him less harsh.’ Vince whined.

‘Well you did try to fuck his girl dumbass.’ the bassist said.

‘I offered a threesome, we do them all the time.’

‘Mick doesn’t, and (Y/N) isn’t a groupie, she’s his lady. You’re lucky he didn’t beat the shit out of you.’ Nikki reminded.

‘He would have killed me.’ Tommy said as he took the plate back.

‘Totally would have.’ the singer agreed.

‘Yeah, you aren’t his favorite Tommy Boy.’ Nikki added.

‘Fuck you guys.’ the drummer pouted.

‘SHIT!’

They all jumped at mick suddenly shouting from his room.

Just as they turn to look at his door they see it swing open and Mick run out with his sheet wrapped around his waist.

‘Call an ambulance, now!’ he yelled before he ran back into the room.

Tommy was the first get over the initial shock of seeing the old man shirtless for the first time, quickly jumping from his seat and hurrying to the kitchen to the phone where he immediately called 9-1-1.

‘What happened?!’ Nikki asked as he and Vince stood up and ran into Mick’s forbidden room.

The guitarist was now wearing jeans and a shirt, wrapping (Y/N)’s unconscious and naked body. 

‘She passed out!’ Mick panicked.

About thirty minutes later they were all in a hospital waiting room, Mick pacing nervously as his bandmates were sitting in the uncomfortable chairs.

‘What is taking so fucking long?’ he grumbled.

‘They are looking over her, what I want to know is what the hell happened. One second everything was fine then it was...this.’ Nikki said.

‘I don’t know what happened, I slid in and she just…’ Mick sighed, not wanting to talk about what he was doing when (Y/N) fainted.

Suddenly one of the doctor’s walked over to them.

‘How is she?’ the guitarist asked anxiously.

‘She is awake and stable but-’ 

Before the doctor could finish talking Mick was already on his way to (Y/N)’s room.

He burst into the room and saw her sitting up, speaking with a nurse, he ignored that completely and threw his arms around his girlfriend.

‘For fuck’s sake don’t scare me like that again.’ he sighed into her neck.

‘Umm…’ she said awkwardly as she pushed him back.

‘Who are you?’ she asked.

Mick looked at her, ready to tell her off, this wasn’t the time for jokes. He was scared to death just now thinking he had hurt her...or worse.

But when he looked in her eyes saw no signs of teasing or mischief in them, only confusion.

‘Dude.’ 

He turned and saw Nikki standing in the doorway, looking very sad.

‘Come out here.’ the bassist said.

Mick looked back at (Y/N) and moved back and followed Nikki.

‘What is wrong with her?’

‘The doctor can explain it better.’

Mick looked past Nikki and saw the doctor was approaching.

‘I am sorry sir but it seems the she has transient global amnesia.’ the doctor informed.

‘What in the fuck is that and how did she get it?’

‘Well it’s a short term memory loss that can be caused by...strenuous activities such as...sex.’ the doctor said awkwardly.

Mick looked at him for nearly a whole minute.

‘Are fucking with me right now Doc? Because I will not hesitate to shove your P.H.D up your over educated ass.’ he threatened.

‘I am not “fucking with you” Mr. Mars. It isn’t that uncommon.’

‘You are telling me sex gave my girlfriend fucking amnesia?’

‘I am very sorry, but I am glad to inform you that there has never been a permanent case of transient global amnesia. Her memories will return, so long as she has the time to rest.’ the doctor informed.

Mick turned and looked back into the room where (Y/N) was looking out at them.

‘How much does she remember?’

‘We have yet to determine for sure but it seems her last memory involve her working at a bar on the sunset strip.’

Mick let out a frustrated sigh.

‘Before she fucking met me.’ he groaned as he covered his face with his hands and leaned against a wall.

‘What do we do til then, she doesn’t have any family in LA, and do you think she will want to stay with us now that we are strangers?’ Tommy asked.

‘What choice does she have, she doesn’t have anywhere else to stay.’ Mick said as he kept his eyes on her.

‘How long are you gonna keep her?’ he asked.

‘Overnight to make nothing else is going on.’ was the answer the doctor gave him.

‘You idiots go home, move my things into Tommy’s room and get me a air mattress. I will wait here for (Y/N) to get released.’ the old man said tiredly.

‘My room?’ Tommy whined.

The guitarist didn’t say anything, but the look he fixed the drummer was enough to shut him up.

‘I’m going to have the nurse check on her every hour or so, it’s best to monitor her condition in the first few hours. You may speak with herm it could trigger her memory any quicker.’ the doctor suggested before he left to take care other patients.

‘Man this sucks, sex amnesia.’ Vince sighed looking at (Y/N) who was getting her blood pressure taken.

‘Yeah, it’s a shitty thing to happen, and God knows it shouldn’t have happened to her.’ Nikki agreed.

‘You okay Mick?’ Tommy asked.

‘My girlfriend doesn’t know my fucking name...of course I’m not okay. Just go get the house ready.’ he snarled before he went back into the room.

In all honesty he knew he had been way too harsh just now, especially since he knew they were all just checking on him, but dammit he was angry. He needed to let out some of the aggression before he went back in there with (Y/N).

‘Hey.’ he greeted.

She looked at him warily, taking in his look for (in her current state of mind) the first time. Her traveled over his body curiously before landing on his face.

The nurse quickly finished writing on her clipboard and scurried out of the room.

‘Hello, the nurse said you brought me here...c-could you explain why I didn’t have any clothes?’ she asked nervously.

‘The doctors didn’t tell you?’ Mick asked.

‘Memory loss, didn’t say how I got it...at least I don’t remember him saying.’ she said.

‘Well he’s piece of shit for leaving this up to me.’ he grumbled as took a seat at the foot of hospital bed.

‘You apparently lost your memory of over five months at least.’

‘But how, I don’t feel like I was injured or anything.’ she questioned.

Mick looked away and inwardly cursed the doctor with every disease he knew of.

‘No, it wasn’t an injury...it was sex.’ he mumbled.

‘Sex?’ she gasped.

‘Yeah.’

‘With fucking who?! I’ve been single for almost two fucking years!’ she said angrily before a horrified look crossed over her face.

‘Oh my God...was I-’

‘No! No, no, not that at all.’ Mick immediately assured, figuring out what she was she thinking.

She let out a very relieved sigh.

‘Then if it wasn’t that, who was I having sex with?’

‘...Me.’

There was a long moment of silence and with each second the guitarist wanted more and more for the world to just swallow him.

‘You?’

He nodded, still refusing to look, almost afraid to see whatever look was on her face right now.

‘Are we...dating?’

‘Yeah.’

‘For how long?’ she asked as she sat up a bit more, giving him her full attention.

‘Almost four months.’ was his answer.

‘I’m sorry...for forgetting, I don’t even know your name.’ she said apologetically.

‘No, it’s not your fault.’ Mick assured.

Another long and awkward silence fell over them and this time Mick decided to break it.

‘My name is Mick, by the way.’ he introduced.

‘Mick? Mick...I like that name.’

He couldn’t help but smile at that, she had said that the first time they had met too. 

‘Can you tell me more about us, our relationship?’ she asked.

He finally looked at her and was happy for her not looking at him in disgust. Mick was sure she would take a look at him and not believe him at all, hell he barely believed it. So seeing her looking at him with curiosity was more than he had hoped for.

They spent the night talking about their past that she had forgotten.

Mick was in the middle of telling her about the first time she went to one of their concerts when he felt her head rest on his shoulder.

She had dozed off. 

He moved her so she was laying back on the mattress and pulled the thin comforter over her.

‘Its alright sweetheart, I’ll make you fall in love with me all over again.’


	2. Chapter 2

As the doctor said the nurses came in every hour or so to check (Y/N)’s vitals, and Mick made sure they didn’t wake her up.

Until she started to move around and stretch as she woke on her own.

She sat up and found that Mick at some point during her slumber had also fallen asleep.

It wasn’t by any means on purpose, she didn’t mean to but she found herself studying the man in the hideous hospital chair.

First thing she noticed was how he crossed his arms over his chest like a vampire and how his legs were straight out. Her eyes traveled up his body and began to take in his face.

He looked intimidating even his sleep, but his face was relaxed. He was older than her, she could tell much, and that honestly confused her a bit.

She never was that attracted to older men, not to say she liked younger either. Come to think of it she didn’t really have a type...she didn’t really like anyone. So the fact that she was now (in her mind) suddenly in a committed relationship was strange.

Mick was quite attractive though, in a scary way if you were going by his looks, but in his personality he was just so....cute. At least from what she gathered speaking with him earlier, he made little jokes and his eyes would light up whenever he was talking about music or his band.

‘Nice to know you are a genuine creep who enjoys watching me sleep.’ Mick said before he opened his eyes and grinned at the blushing woman.

‘Sorry.’ she mumbled.

‘It’s fine, it’s still cute.’ he smiled.

He had a very nice smile and she wanted to look at it for hours, unfortunately the sound of footsteps made him roll his eyes and his smile dropped.

A tall, abnormally skinny man with long black hair came bounding into the room.

‘Dude! The apartment is ready, we even cleaned it and everything!’ the man said excitedly.

‘Good.’ Mick said plainly.

‘Hello?’ (Y/N) greeted nervously, making the man look over at her.

‘Oh! Hey (Y/N)! I’m Tommy Lee.’ he introduced.

‘Tommy...the fucking teenager?’ she said remembering the name Mick had used.

The man rolled his eyes in annoyance as he turned and looked at Mick before he turned back to her.

‘I’m twenty three.’ he said.

‘Still got the mind and maturity of a fucking teenager.’ Mick said from his seat.

‘I’m the drummer in the band with him, Motley Crue.’ Tommy said.

‘Yes, Mick told me. Congratulations on your record deal.’ she smiled. 

‘Thanks, do I get the same thanks Mick got?’ Tommy grinned before Mick kicked the back of his knees making him cry out as he fell.

‘Oh God!’ (Y/N) gasped, covering her mouth before she burst into laughter.

‘Don’t fuck with me drummer.’ he warned.

‘I was kidding!’

While Tommy was rubbing his hurt leg two more men entered the room.

‘Hey, they said she can go now, we grabbed the release forms.’ the dark haired one said, holding a clipboard.

‘Hello.’ she greeted again.

‘Hey (Y/N), I’m Nikki Sixx the bassist, and this our bitch Vince Neil.’ Nikki introduced, earning a punch in the arm from the blond.

‘Fuck you.’ Vince said.

‘It is nice to meet you all...I am sorry for forgetting you.’ she said sadly.

‘Hey, it’s not your fault, you weren’t having sex alone.’ Vince said.

‘We are in the perfect place for me to injure you, do you really want to play this game Vince?’ Mick threatened as he stood up.

Again (Y/N) found herself covering her mouth as she giggled at the antics of this band. 

Done with the bull shit that seemed to be forever attached to his bandmates Mick snatched the release forms from Nikki and gave them to (Y/N).

She took them and began filling them out, but suddenly stopped and looked up at the group in front of her.

‘Do I still have the same address?’

‘You stay with us.’ Mick informed before he gave you the address to write down.

‘I do? You let me move in with you guys?’ she asked.

‘Yeah, and you are like the coolest roommate ever! You make the best damn spaghetti I’ve ever had and even help clean up after our parties.’ Tommy bounced.

‘He means you and I are the only ones who clean anything ever in that shithole apartment.’ Mick clarified.

‘So...I’m not some type of groupie freeloader right?’ she asked.

‘No, that’s Vince, guy does nothing but fuck sluts, eat our food and drink our booze.’ Nikki said happily.

‘Hey! I also take out trash.’ Vince defended.

‘Like once every three damn months.’ (Y/N) scoffed rolling her eyes.

Then everyone looked at her and then her eyes got round and wide.

‘Holy shit I remembered that! Oh my fucking god!’ she shouted excitedly as she began bouncing on the bed like a kid.

Mick took a second to jump out of his initial shock and into an actual productive mindset.

He quickly (as an old man with shitty bones could) got on the bed and grabbed her arms and looked deep into her (Y/E/C) eyes.

‘What all do you remember?’ he asked seriously.

‘I-I um I remember...Vince never helps clean and Nikki smells sometimes…’ she started, her eyes darting around the room as she searched her mind.

‘Tommy...makes a LOT of big fucking messes!’ she smiled.

‘And me?’ Mick asked nervously.

The others were also holding their breath as they awaited her answer.

Her eyes began to water as she shook her head.

Mick sighed and closed his eyes in attempt to his disappointment and sadness, but it was pointless.

The sadness had settled over everyone, all of them crushed that she hadn’t remembered him when she remembered everyone else. The guys even felt a bit guilty about it in all honesty, (Y/N) was always very polite and friendly with them but they were by no means close with her.

‘Call in the Doctor, see if this will stop her from getting released.’ the old man said softly.

The others all left, despite it being a task that only required one person. They figured Mick would want to be alone with (Y/N) right now, and if they respected anything it was Mick’s privacy.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t why I can’t-’ she started to apologize but was cut off by her own sobs.

He pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried, feeling her hot tears seeping through his shirt broke his heart. Not only because he hated to see her cry, but also because he knew she could feel the few tears he had let fall as well.

‘It’s OK, it’s OK.’ he soothed.

‘It’s not OK, you are important to me, I feel it! I just can’t remember and it hurts like hell. Then I remember three fucking idiots I’m sure you introduced me to and I-’ she rambled.

‘Hush, I know this sucks...but tears won’t help. You will remember one day and I will be right here when you do.’ Mick promised, placing a kiss on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

The way the doctor explained it to them it was easier for (Y/N) to remember small things first, and it was a good sign that she was starting to remember stuff.

With the doctor’s say so Mick took her home, driving in his shitty car that had his amp and equipment sticking out of various windows.

‘I remember working there at that bar...and fucking hating it. I guess I finally quit, I mean if I got another job.’ (Y/N) said, pointing to a bar.

‘You were fired for mouthing off to a shitty customer.’ Mick said.

‘Hmm...sounds about right.’ she smiled as she held a middle finger out the window.

Mick turned his head to laugh, it amused him how even without her memories she was still the girl he fell in love with. The one who watched him sleep and flicked off her old job whenever she saw it, he thought she would be different now. At the very least he expected her to be wary of him; in her mind he was a stranger who told her he was her boyfriend.

‘That’s where you work now, you like the people more.’ he said.

‘I should call and let them know what happened.’ 

‘Already done, and they gave you time off...seeing as you’re the employee of the month they figured you wouldn’t lie to get out of work.’

‘I’m employee of the month?!’ she asked excitedly.

‘Past three months in a row, but considering you’re the only one who doesn’t steal booze I don’t know if that’s a real prize.’ he teased.

She hit his shoulder playfully, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence as they continued to drive.

At last they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex that held the Motley House in all its filthy, sleazy glory, but neither made a move to get out the car.

‘Hey Mick?’

‘Yeah?’

‘That’s where we met right? My job?’ she asked pointing to the liquor store she currently worked at.

‘...Yeah.’

‘Tell me about it, I want to hear it.’

Mick looked over at her and saw the look of desperation in her eyes, she wanted to remember so badly.

‘I went to your liquor shop on a booze run, but when I tried to pay I didn’t have my ID and you refused to sell it to me.’ he started.

‘Of course I didn’t! Do you know how much trouble I could get in for selling booze without checking IDs?’ she interrupted, seemingly insulted all over again that he had even showed up without it.

‘That’s what you said then while we were arguing, and we went back and forward until Nikki came with his ID to buy it. I apologized for being an asshole... and for some reason you forgave me.’

‘What happened then? Did you ask me out to dinner?’

‘No, I left...but I brought my ID the next time and you were closing up. I offered to drink with you at a park and you shut me down, because you wouldn’t let me get drunk then drive home. So we went out to Denny’s and then we did that a few times.’ Mick finished.

‘It sounds so perfectly cute and cheesy...I want those memories back. I want to remember what dress I wore, what jokes we made, what kinda things we talked about.’ (Y/N) sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

‘Isn’t it obvious? You thought I was the most handsome man in the world...duh.’ Mick joked.

She let out a loud laugh.

‘Of course that is exactly how it happened, and I’d bet I slept with you that night.’ she joked as well.

‘Well…’

‘Oh my God did I?’ she asked with wide eyes.

‘Do you want me to actually tell you or just let you remember?’ he asked back.

‘...don’t tell me anything, especially since it seems I had a “strenuous” amount of sex with you. Sex that I don’t even remember having, which super sucks for me.’ she pouted as she got out the car.

Mick saw her heading for the main staircase that would lead her to the door that was nailed shut and lead her to the correct staircase that lead to Nikki’s window.

‘Why are we going this way?’

‘The door don’t work.’ is all he said, he had felt bad enough explaining to a girl he was dating that his door was nailed shut to keep out cops the first time.

Thankfully she didn’t ask any further questions and just followed.

God he hating climbing in and out this fucking window, he was too old and his body hurt too much for this shit; plus he hated the shit he’d see going on in Nikki’s room whenever he came in.

He went in first and held (Y/N)’s hand as she came in after him.

She thanked him and looked around Nikki’s room and saw scorch marks and general grime on the carpet then the rest of the mess.

Then without a word she traveled deeper into the room, inspecting it before she opened the door, leaving Mick to silently follow her.

In the living room they found the rest of his bandmates sitting on the couch.

‘Oh! Hey dudes.’ Vince said as he was the first to notice the couple.

‘Hello...um I thought you all cleaned up.’ she said looking around the room, seeing the copious amounts of trash in the room as she walked around.

‘They did… I see you found the coffee table.’ Mick commented on the furniture the guys were resting their feet on.

‘I know right? Thought it was fucking stolen months ago.’ Nikki said.

Just then (Y/N) walked past everyone looking fed up as she went to the kitchen.

‘What is she doing?’ Tommy asked.

‘No clue.’ was the answer Mick gave.

After a minute she came back and looked at them with her hands on her hips.

‘Where is my purse?’ she asked calmly.

Mick looked at her in confusion but still he went into their old room and got her bag from the hook and gave it to her.

She pulled out all the money she had and gave it to him.

‘Go to the store buy heavy duty cleaning supplies, I’m talking all kinds of sprays, trash bags, boxes, gloves and for the love of God get me a fucking vacuum. The carpet is so far past sweeping, we also need new dishes but for now plastic will do and get some damn tissue paper too.’ she instructed.

‘What?’ Mick asked.

‘We are going to clean up, I don’t know what state of mind I was in before but I am not gonna let anyone sleep in this mess. So you go get the supplies while me and the others start doing what we can.'

They looked at her, she couldn’t actually be expecting them to try and clean this filth they lived in.

‘Now!’ she ordered.

They all jumped into action, Mick went right back to his car and she wasted no time in assigning tasks to the other members. Who were all too stunned by the fact that (Y/N) was actually bossing them around to fight back.

Honestly this was probably the most she'd spoken had to them all together.

When Mick returned carrying as much as he could without actually hurting himself he found Tommy throwing empty bottles into a grocery bag.

‘Dude, what the fuck? I don’t remember her talking to me more than ten seconds and now she has us cleaning our rooms and shit? Was she always this bossy?’ the drummer asked.

‘Yes, usually just to me though.’

‘Mick!’

The guitarist turned and saw her coming toward him.

She happily took the bags from him before she began looking over the goods, and being very pleased. Mick let her know the rest was in the car so she sent Tommy to get the rest.

‘Here’s the change.’ he said as he held out a few small bills and a bit of change.

‘Thanks baby.’ she said before placing a kiss on his lips.

Mick froze, stunned by the action, and as she pulled back (Y/N) seemed to have shocked herself.

Her cheeks grew red, but she made no move to step away from him, instead her eyes fell on the lips she had just kissed.

Before he knew it they were kissing again, and this time it was more than an innocent little peck. Her hands were wrapped up in the mess he called his hair and his had found their place her hips.

This kiss was just like all the kisses they had shared before, full of passion and eagerness to please the other. 

For a glorious moment Mick had forgotten about the shit at the hospital and that she didn’t have any memory of him at all in her head. He wanted to stay right in this moment forever, but of course (Y/N) had to pull away.

She sighed looking up at him almost in a trance as she stepped back.

‘I um...I don’t know where that came from, it felt like a...muscle memory or something.’ she mumbled.

Mick bit his lip and looked away.

‘I’m sorry.’ she said.

‘It’s fine...at least your body seems to remember being with me.’

(Y/N) looked ready to say something but Tommy coming back in stopped her.

‘How did you even fit all this shit in your car?’ the drummer asked incredulously.

‘I used grown up skills.’ Mick said as he took the hoard of bags from Tommy.

With an arsenal of cleaning supplies (Y/N) went back to dishing out orders. She and Nikki tackled the patio, Tommy was vacuuming and scrubbing spots on the carpet in the living room while Vince drew the short straw and had to clean the bathroom.

Mick got the easier tasks since (Y/N) didn't want him doing anything that would hurt his back.

The rest of Motley Crue were shown no mercy, and would have complained more if (Y/N) had simply been bossing them around, but she had rolled up her sleeves and worked with them.

She earned their respect when she and Nikki found a nest of rats. 

Nikki jumped back but (Y/N) simply caught each one and put them in a box and sealed it before telling him to go let them out in the alley out back.

Finally after hours and hours they all collapsed in the living room that honestly looked like living room now. The carpet and walls still had scorch marks but it didn’t take away from the fact that the place was the cleanest its been since Nikki and Tommy moved in.

‘Jesus look at this fucking place.’ Vince said as he looked around.

‘It looks like humans actually live here.’ Mick commented.

‘Can’t wait for the next party man, people are gonna think their in the wrong place.’ Tommy laughed. 

‘You’d better clean up after the party, man this whole lost memories things sucks more and more.’ (Y/N) sighed.

‘Why?’ Nikki asked.

‘The sex must have been amazing if I was willing to live in this filth for it.’

Everyone, even the poker face master Mick, began to laugh.

They all chilled out for a while, asking (Y/N) what things she remembered about them, finding out she recalled a few of their short interactions like making small talk but didn’t really remember the first time she met them.

When Mick introduced them.

At last (Y/N) decided she was tired and was ready for bed, she always was in bed early, something Mick adored and thanked heavens for.

‘Your room is the one on the left, we’re gonna go out but you go on and get some rest. The doctor said with good luck and rest your memories will be back in no time.’ Mick said.

‘Are you not going to bed with me?’ she asked.

‘Isn’t that how y’all got in this mess?’ Tommy grinned.

‘Nikki.’ Mick sighed.

‘Got it.’ the bassist said before he hit Tommy on the back of the head.

With that out of the way Mick went back to his conversation.

‘I’m not tired and we were probably gonna get some drinks, but I want you to get some sleep.’ said the guitarist.

‘Mick.’ she said plainly, giving him “the look”.

Not the “I’m horny and want to have sex RIGHT NOW” look, but the “Get up and do what I am saying before I throw damn fit” look.

The old man sighed as he pulled himself up and followed her into the bedroom, ignoring the whipping noises his rug monkey band made behind him.

He and (Y/N) had the master bedroom of the apartment, it had been Nikki’s but when they nailed the door shut Mick got fed up with fucking idiots crawling in and out of his room so he and Nikki switched.

‘I’ll go and shower I’ll be real quick.’ she said as she headed into the bathroom.

Mick didn’t reply verbally, instead he nodded; he had never been very talkative.

Once she had closed the door he took the time to look around, seeing that the guys had made up the bed with clean sheets, probably Nikki.

He heard one of the guys that they were out and then the apartment was silent except for the sound of the running shower.

Remembering that his clothes were in Tommy’s room he went and moved his one duffel bag and brought it back into his room. He never liked to unpack his bag, he preferred to always be ready to get kicked out or to storm off, but seeing as it’s nearly been six months with this band he might as well hang up his clothes.

His thoughts are interrupted by the bathroom door opening and (Y/N) standing in a towel, a sight he’s seen a million times and honestly one of his favorites, but he was old enough to not get aroused by everything he saw.

‘I forgot to grab some clothes.’

Mick reached into the closet and handed her one of her pajama sets.

‘The underwear draw is the top one.’ he said, pointing to it.

(Y/N) thanked him, got her underwear and went back into the bathroom to get dressed, while she did that Mick got out his own sleep clothes.

Within twenty minutes, they were both clean and ready for bed.

She got in the bed and got comfortable and looked at Mick expectantly.

‘Are you sure?’

‘I have two years worth of memories of sleeping alone and I hate it, I would like it if you would sleep with me.’ she said.

Mick cut off the light and got in the bed next to her laid down.

In his head he found it odd for them to just...go to sleep like this, he was use to the two of them collapsing after a quick fuck. 

Two if (Y/N) had a bad day at work and needed a little extra relief.

She curled into his side like she always did.

‘Do you mind? I’m a cuddler.’ (Y/N) yawned.

‘I never have.’ he said as he put his arm around her.


End file.
